A Fight In The Dark
by SakuraAvalon1
Summary: This is my first fic ever so please no flames! I suck at summaries so r&r please


A Fight in the Dark  
  
Chapter 1  
  
A woman stood in a cage with a crowd of men around it. The men were cheering another on calling out:   
"Get her!"  
"Kill her!"  
"She's just a woman!"  
"Beat her!" The men were all thugs, they were all rough looking and would scare anyone, but not her, not Raven. She stopped for a few seconds, her breathing hard and quick, as beads of sweat ran down her face. Her shirt was stained with sweat and a few streaks of blood. She quickly threw a punch to her opponent's mid section, he doubled over, and she delivered a knee to the head. He stood up stunned and out of it, she looked at him with crimson eyes, and then delivered the final blow: a jump kick to his head. She was off the ground and with the kick he fell down and she landed crouching. She stood up, sniffed, and looked at him with a pathetic look. The men were still cheering... mostly drunks. Raven went over to the side of the 'cage' and took a once white towel, now stained with blood and dirt, and wiped her face off.   
"Come on men don't let this bitch walk away with your money! Who will teach this bad little girl a lesson?" An announcer yelled. The men grew louder and a man stood apart from the rest. He yelled, "I will fight her!" Raven just stood in the corner and wiped off the blood that was coming from her body. A very large, strong looking man come into the large cage and took off his shirt, his chest now bare, and he looked at her. He smiled and said, "Come on you bitch... let's go! I wanna beat you, then get the reward!" Raven just continued to keep her back to him, looking at the blood on her towel. The man growled and came towards her. "I said-" He grabbed her arm, picked her up, and threw her against the opposite wall. Her body hit the fence hard and fell to the ground. She lay there for a while and he advanced towards her.   
Her eyes opened quickly and in the blink of an eye she jumped up and into the air over the other man. Now he was on the floor and she was standing. She looked at him and said in a very cruel voice, "No reward for today moron." She walked back over to her corner and took a drink of water. When she looked up she saw a man staring at her. It wasn't the "hey your in the ring" look, but the "come here" kinda look. "Well, if there isn't any one else... The champion and reigning leader in the pit... Lady Raven!" The announcer yelled.  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A woman sat in a large golden chair. She was wearing a uniform of cape, short skirt, and tank top. Her chest was adorned with metals and badges. Her hair was pulled back and out of her face. It was in a bun with a stream of hair coming from the middle, golden and beautiful. Her face was full of concern and frustration. Another young women approached obviously nervous and hesitant. "Mi-Miss- Miss Aurora?" The woman kept her distance and waited for a reply. "What is it Crama?" Aurora asked in a soft and kind voice, she kept her eyes from looking at the younger women. "We ar-are approaching th-the Gralanian sy-stem... ma-mam'... still no-no sign on Lady Rav-raven" The woman was really stuttering and nervous about speaking with Aurora. "Damn-it! Where is she!" Aurora stood up, slamming her foot on the metal floor of the deck and then standing up her cape going along with her.   
The loud noise scared the entire crew on the first deck... Crama leaped back and kinda crouched back at the loud noise. Aurora's face was full of displeasure and hate. [Where is she?! Was Kynal wrong? Well if he is I should ring his neck and then shoot him. He was sleeping with her for over six months... he should know!] "Find her! I want her found and brought to me alive! And I want this done now!" Aurora screamed and stormed out of the room, the doors opened automatically and the crew moved to the sides of the halls as she moved down the halls quickly. She walked up to a large set of doors and walked in... the room was crimson and silver with large desk in the middle and chairs around. She walked up to the desk and pounded her fist on it. She closed her eyes and said through clenched teeth "Kronos display profile on "Raven Aquarius a.k.a. Lady Raven."   
A bright light show on the middle of the round desk and soon a figure appeared. It was a beautiful woman who had long black hair, and she was wearing a black dress with two slits up the sides to her upper thighs. On her right leg, there was a silver weapon visible on the upper thigh. Aurora took a seat in a silver chair and stared at the figure. "Raven Aquarius... also known as Lady Raven. Current Age: 18, Current Location: Unknown. History- Lady Raven was abused and abandoned at the age of 8, she took to the streets and became what we know as a space pirate. She has 953,504 kills and 542,023 attempted murders. One of the biggest cases that the DSSS has had to deal with is the "Sun murder" Notia Sun and Pricilla Sun,-" A figure of a couple shot were displayed and replaced the woman.   
There was a man with a crown and a woman covered in blood. "-Who were both the King and Queen of the Sundian system, were murdered when Raven attacked and killed them in front of their 13 year old daughter Aurora Sun." A picture of a young girl replaced the other picture, and the girl was battered, bloody, and beaten. "Although originally Aurora Sun was captured by Raven, but escaped, Raven was wanted dead now more than ever. The Sun's were the most respected, praised, and powerful family in the universe. Aurora Sun-" A picture of the current Aurora appeared "Took over but went on a 'man hunt' for Raven. Raven is currently wanted for braking 263,203 laws and the murder of over 23 government officials." The picture disappeared and now Aurora stood there angrier than ever.   
"I'll get you Raven... for destroying my life. You can't hide from me... not in this universe." She hissed.  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lady Raven walked out of the cage; the men gave her evil looks of disgust and hatred. She walked up to the bar and looked at the bar tender, he quickly grabbed a white bottle and gave it to her, his hands shaking. Raven took the bottle and gave him a last glance and turned around, the man that had given her that look was standing right next to her.   
"Raven?" He asked. He was about 5'8"; he was wearing a black hood over his face only his liquid brown eyes were visible. He wore a long black cape that covered his entire body.   
Raven looked into his dark brown eyes and then straight ahead and stated. "Depends..." She said not even turning her head towards him, she took a drink from the bottle and made a distorted face. "Raven..." It wasn't a question but a statement. He just stared at her and had his back to everyone else. "I said depends... are you a DS3 agent or are you the local tax collector? All depends on that hun..."   
She said with light humor in her voice but still it was covered in hatred and anger, she took another drink and then looked at him. There was a sharp sting in her mid section, she peered down, and the man had an 8-inch blade sticking into her stomach where her shirt was coming up.  
"ARE you Lady Raven? THE Lady Raven..." He asked in a low tone, jabbing the blade in her side a little more. Raven didn't even flinch as it went deeper into her skin. "I am, but not for long if you don't get that knife out of my side." She said as she took another drink. The man took the knife away and under his cape. The wound was bleeding slightly but you could hardly tell with all the other blood on her pants and shirt and cuts in her clothes.  
The man studied her for a while before saying. "I am Kronos-" but Raven interrupted him by saying. "YOU are Kronos?" She let out a little laugh, "That'll be the day hun... Lecar was going to send me someone good, and sorry, but that ain't you. You have no idea who are the people to trust, and YOU can't be him because he wouldn't have been so foolish into thinking that I didn't know about the other 5 guns under your shield..."   
She said that as she took another drink, finishing the bottle. "So who are you really?" She asked as she took the bottle and flipped it around in her one hand. "I am Kronos... that's who I am. You are Lady Raven, Lecar told me about you, and he wanted you to go and do something for him..." Raven looked at him and her eyes seemed to burn with anger. "You are lying to me..." He started to get nervous, "You work for DS3 I know you do... well you DID anyway" Raven took the bottle and with a quick hand movement jammed it into his chest, all the air was knocked out of his lungs. He gasped for air as he went down to the ground on his hands and knees. She bent down right next to his head and grabbed his hood and flung it back.   
He WAS a DS3 agent. (DS3 stands for DSSS, which stands for Deep Space Sailor Scouts) He had dark black hair that was cut short and had a small scar on his chin. "Say hello to DS3 for me... in hell!" She said in a low tone. She took out a small blade, about 3 inches long. It had a crystal blade but it was long and round, with a white bone handle. She took it and in a silk smooth motion across his neck, his body went limp. She threw him down, and then stood up with a smirk on his face. About 5 men came over and took the man's body and left with it.  
"Time to go men" She concealed the small 'pick' and left the building into the busy streets of the town. They were filled with pirates, drunks, and escaped convicts. {Just like home} She thought to herself as she followed the other men.  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Aurora sat in her chamber in a silver chair facing some large windows. She stared out into space and began to think. {Where is she?} She clenched her teeth and her eyes became harder in appearance. {DAMNIT! I'll get her for destroying my life... for destroying everyone's life!} She screamed in her mind. While she was getting angry she looked at her right hand, it unlike the left was covered in a silver glove. {She is the worst thing in the universe, even worse since she is alive... much worse} Aurora watched the stars as they went by.  
She closed her eyes and started to see two people. The one was a lady with a long dress on; the man had a cape and was holding a little girl. The little girl was laughing as the man swung her around and then put her on the ground. "Come on mama, come on papa lets go!" She yelled in a young sweet voice. The little girl ran a short distance then looked back, they were lying on the ground motionless. Their eyes were open and staring at her. A dark figure approached her and grabbed her by the neck and through her. She went tumbling down the hillside but then hit a piece of metal. She was no longer in the field but in a ship.   
She screamed as loud as she could but no one came for her. Another dark figure approached her; she trembled and scrunched down as much as she could. Her eyes were terrified and her whole body shook. The figure grabbed her with on hand and pulled her up. "Pathetic" It said, the voice feminine, but a little gruff. The figure threw her again, this time out a door and down a cliff of rocks and stones. The little girl grabbed onto the side of the cliff with all her life. She tried to climb but the cliff was crumbling, so she decided just to let go.   
She looked up and saw the figure staring at her with crimson eyes; it made her blood run cold. She then let go of the cliff and started to fall down the deep side. She huddled into a ball and waited for the end, tears streaming down her face as she fell. Then with a hard force she stopped falling but instead was in the arms of someone in a black cape with a blue jewel on it. She fainted soon and fell loosely into the unknown figures strong and safe arms.  
Then the little girl awoke she was in that dark and cold room again. She got up just as that women approached her, the women grabbed her and threw her out the door again. This time she landed with a hard smack on the cement floor of a large black room. She struggled to her feet, but never made it before a strong, painful blow to her side knocked her back to the ground about 25 feet away. The little girl tried to catch her breath before a second blow to her other side sent her into the air and against the wall.  
"You are so pathetic Aurora Sun... so, so pathetic!" The feminine voice stated to the girl, she let out a little chuckle. The woman, with incredible speed, ran over to Aurora and delivered another kick to the mid section, and again she went flying into the wall and to the floor. The women grabbed Aurora and threw her into the middle of the room, just as a red wall appeared and as soon as Aurora hit it, silver clamps appeared on it and shackled her wrists and ankles. A light shown from above them, showing a women in a long black dress. Her hair was jet black, and as long as her lower back, the dress she was wearing was simple just covers her entire body, but it did have two slits up the sides to her hips. She had a small dagger in her hand; she sneered at Aurora.  
Blood trickled from the side of Aurora mouth, as well as a small cut above her left eye. Her right arm was twisted into an odd position and her left femur was slightly protruding from the skin. She gasped for breath, but with each movement of her chest there were multiple pains.  
"You would have thought that they would have taught you better... I mean the all powerful Aurora Sun doesn't know how to fight!" The lady was circling in front of her, pointing the dagger at Aurora's neck. "Let... me... go" Aurora could barely say the words, and the woman looked at Aurora with sad and hurt eyes. "I think not," The lady said quickly. "You my dear will bring me big bucks in the market... I would say at least 1,200 pounds of gold, silver and jewels plus a few traded weapons. Yes you will make a fine thing to put on the market..." She stated in a low voice. Aurora could just stare and cough up a little blood. The lady smiled at her and a shining yellow/black light started to shine by her right hand, soon she felt a burning sensation and clenched her teeth. The women just stared at her with evil eyes and held the dagger in her hand. When the light faded Aurora tuned her head as much as she could and say something colored. It was a black raven with a ring around it, first yellow then orange, then red, then gold. Aurora held in the pain and looked back at the women.  
"Now YOU are MY property... not the other way around!" The lady said in a hurtful voice and then with a flash of a bright light Aurora was back in the room. She stayed down there for days. Aurora carefully took the material from her dress and ripped it and tied her leg together, trying to set it, before she attempted to escape. She got up on a box and waited for someone to come into the room, someone did and she slipped out. They were docked on a world, so Aurora got out and ran as best she could to the palace in the distance. When she was running in the town people stared, she ran as best she could through everyone and up to the palace gates. The guards were strict and didn't recognize her; they would not let her pass. With all her might she jumped over them and into the garden. In the distance she could hear faint laughing sounds. She ran towards the sounds and in the distance she saw four girls sitting drinking tea.   
One had dark green hair pulled up into a single bun, she seemed older than the others did, and she was wearing a dark green dress. To her right there was a smaller girl, she seemed younger than the others did, she had short black hair and was wearing a purplish blue dress. The two other girls were sitting on the other side of the other two. One had short sandy blonde hair and was wearing black pants and sports coat. The one next to her had teal hair with a slight wave in it; she was wearing an aquamarine dress and sipping tea.  
Aurora ran towards them and recognized them as Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune; the outer scouts and princesses. Uranus stood up quickly as she saw me running {about time} I thought, I tried to call out to them but I couldn't speak. Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto soon followed; they got ready to fight me. I was close to them about 30 feet away and still running. Uranus squinted and then let an attack fly; I dodged it, falling to the ground and then struggling very hard to my feet. I stood there, out of breath and in tremendous pain, and Saturn finally knew who I was.   
She yelled "No Uranus! That's Aurora Sun!" The others looked at Saturn in disbelief. I started to run again and flew into Uranus's safe, strong arms. I collapsed into her arms and then I was home. I opened my eyes and the stars ran by, I looked out into space then stood up. {I'll get her... I will kill her!} I yelled in my mind.  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Lady Raven sat at a table in a bar alone. She just sat there sipping on a large green drink; she leaned back in the red velvet chair and seemed to be relaxing. Loud music blared through the whole place.   
Her attire consisted of a black, very low cut, tank top, black shiny leather pants, black boots that covered the bottom of her pants and went up to her knees. A dark gray belt sat on the table in plain sight, it had a holster on it, and in the holster there was a silver weapon unlike any other. Two black gloves, lined in crimson also sat neatly by the belt one over the other. Her hair was put up neatly into a bun, around it there were silver spikes. Black opals studded up her entire ear.   
She took a long sip of the green drink and sighed. She gently put the glass down and then brought her right hand to touch a cut above her left eyebrow. She winced in pain then took another sip of the green drink.  
A man about 6'4" came strolling her way, he had short brown hair combed neatly. He was wearing a long coat that was open revealing his bare chest and brown pants. Raven didn't notice him and just stared into space.  
He came over and cleared his throat in front of her, just stood there towering over her; he tried to look down her shirt. Raven didn't notice and continued to take long sips of her drink. He cleared his throat again and seemed to get quite upset when she didn't even seem to acknowledge him.  
"Excuse me?" He said in a thundering voice that went over the loud music. She didn't even move her face to his; she just kept her head straight. "Excuse me?" He said again, a hint of anger in his voice. "Exc-" Before he could say anything else she spoke in an ice-cold voice that pierced the music. "I heard you the first time... what you want?" She asked taking another sip. "I came over here and I saw you, you good lookin bitch." His eyes looked at her like she were a candy, eyeing it carefully waiting to get close and take a lick.  
"You saw now leave me alone..." She said keeping her gaze down, her voice was not amused at all.  
"How can I? You are so... how 'bout you dance with me?" He asked still not wanting to leave. "How 'bout I don't, and you walk away with your life..." She said, her voice sharp as needles. She was done with her drink, and motioned to a waiter by waving her hand to a man behind the bar. "You think that I am scared of you little girl? I said let's dance" He wasn't playing around, he reached out for her arm, but before he could she grabbed the silver weapon out of the holster and in an instant, a bright red light shone and the man's form went down to the floor.   
She grabbed her gloves and her holster; then wrapped the belt around her waist, a silver clamp surrounding a red tone. She turned it and with a click she let go and the belt fell sideways. She went up the bar and stated in a low tone "Nebula sassy." The bartender went and mixed up some different things into a large glass cup. Raven slipped on the gloves and took the cup from the bartender. She walked out into the dead of night by herself. As she walked she remembered her best job- {That little girl}. She smiled to herself as the vision of Aurora Sun's face was seen. {She will find me, and when she does... I'll do what I should have done in the first place}. She continued to walk down the street, and men starred at her as she did. {Aurora is no longer the target though...}. She thought to herself as another image appeared in her mind. It was of a palace of many colors and larger than anyone had ever seen {Senshi Prime... you all are going to be mine!} She chuckled to herself and continued to walk.   
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A woman dressed in a golden senshi outfit sat in a golden chair adorned with different color jewels. She was sitting down and had her elbow on the edge of the golden chair, her head resting on her hand. She looked bored and her eyes were closed. The doors slammed open and in walked four women. Three of them were wearing black and gold senshi outfits. They were wearing mini skirts with boots up to the middle of their thighs. A tank top shaped shirt covered their chest, and on each of their foreheads they had a different colored star. The other woman was wearing a red dress that went down to the floor, a hat on her head. A golden shaped design was on her forehead. The one in red was holding a golden rod about 3 feet long, and it had jewels going all over it. Immediately the golden woman's eyes were open and she was sitting up straight. The four other women stopped when they were at the bottom of the steps.   
The three of them in senshi uniforms knelt down to one knee while the one in red bowed down to her. "What have you brought me?" The golden senshi asked in a beautiful and pleasant voice. "Sailor Galaxia... this was found in a colony thirty keks away. It was where Lady Raven was last seen... and in her wake thousands of people." The red woman did not look too happy, but she was really sad. "Princess Kakayuu... what is it?" She asked eyeing the golden rod that the Princess held on tightly. "My mistress it is a warning..." She said looking straight into Galaxia's eyes. Immediately Galaxia looked intrigued but concerned at the same time.  
"A warning?" She let out a light laugh and stood up. The three kneeling women seemed to back down a small way as if they would be harmed. Princess Kakayuu did not. "Let me see that Kakayuu." Galaxia walked down and carefully took the rod out of the Princess' hands. She stared at it and twisted it in her fingers. It was heavy, but well balanced. As she looked it over, she saw that there were jewels of every kind on it, and on the side there was an ancient inscription. It read, "Beware you of Senshi Prime, for death follows me wherever I go," And then there was a picture of a raven on it.   
Galaxia let out a little laugh. "She warns us of her coming attack? I think not... that isn't her style. Why not attack us when our backs are turned, and why not send a bomb on our ship? What is she doing?" Galaxia asked as if to no one. "Kakayuu...I want you, the starlights, and four other DS3 sailors to go and recover the sailor scouts from the Sun system." Kakayuu looked pleased to go back but her smile quickly faded. "But why my mistress?" She watched as Galaxia turned the rod in her hands.   
"Because I want them in on this... They defeated Chaos; they can help track down Lady Raven. I want you to go and bring them here," She said as she looked down at the rod again. "Come back and then we will decide what to do," She said as she turned around and went back to her chair. Princess Kakayuu looked at Sailor Galaxia again then bowed low. "Dismissed," Galaxia said with her back turned. The starlights immediately got up and walked out behind the Princess. When they were out they shut the doors and looked at the Princess. "Princess?" Asked one of them, she had black hair and a kind looking face.  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Yes I know Seiya... we all have been waiting to meet them again. We must do our duty first... Yaten-" The gray haired women looked with intense eyes, "-I want you to go and collect one of the DS3 sailor scouts from the power of Love. Taiki-" The one with brown hair looked at the Princess. "-I want you to collect one of the DS3 sailor scouts from the power of Elements. Seiya, I want you to collect one from Power and one from Healing and Destruction." They all looked at the Princess and nodded. In a flash they were off flying to different places.  
Seyia landed on a platform that connected to a large building. She walked in and looked around. Sailor Scouts were running around, flying, attacking, and practicing. She looked around and found the two that she wanted.   
There were two young ladies sitting on the side, sweat dripping down their face like water. They were cooling off after a hard training session. Seyia approached and the women looked at her. "Light, Atom... time to go." The women looked at one another and then got up and took out two transforming wands. The first one went, "Light Prime Power!" In an instant green lights swirled around her. Her training outfit seemed to melt right off her body, everything, and she looked as though she had a thousand lights on her. A senshi suit replaced her training suit. She was set back down on the ground, she had crimson hair that was cut to her shoulders, and part of it was pulled back into a bun while the rest hung out. Her uniform was yellow and silver. Her bow, boots, and gloves were silver, and her scarf and skirt were yellow.  
The second one went, "Atom Atomic Power!" She was instantly covered in yellow lights. It looked like she plunged through a pool of water that didn't ripple. It just let her pass through. In a bright explosion she emerged from the pool. Her suit replaced her training outfit. Her hair was jet black, but short like a tomboy. Her uniform was a bright yellow and gray. Her boots, gloves, and bows were the bright yellow, while her skirt and scarf were gray. They stood side by side and followed Seyia out of the complex and onto another platform.   
Yaten arrived at a platform that led into a large room that was covered in yellow, red, and white material and belongings. She looked around and saw a woman with long blonde hair, sitting on a bench and writing. Yaten quickly walked over to her and stated, "Aphrodite... suit up." The girl stared for a little bit, but then put down her pencil and paper and took out a transformation pen. "Love Prime Power!" She yelled. Her dress seemed to melt away into nothing. Red ribbons started to encircle her. They tightened around her body then all of a sudden her uniform was on. Her hair was blonde and pulled up into a bun shaped like a heart and it had a red bow around it. Her suit was red and white.   
Her boots, gloves, and bows were red, and her skirt and scarf were white. She looked at Yaten and immediately they left the place and met up with Seiya on the platform. Taiki flew to a large glass place; it had greenery and other plants inside. Taiki looked around, and then she heard a small clap of thunder. She looked and there was a women standing by a rose bush, she waved her hands and a cloud formed and water started to sprinkle down. The women looked up and Taiki said, "Earth... lets go." The women took out a medallion and yelled "Earth Crystal Power!" Blue and green lights started to appear. The woman was hit with a force of color and soon it melted her current outfit and replaced it with a senshi uniform. Her hair was a dark brown with a reddish tint to it, and her hair went down to her ankles. Her uniform was emerald green and light blue. Her boots, gloves, and bows were light blue, her skirt and scarf an emerald green. The women stepped forward and then they went off.   
They all met Princess Kakayuu about half an hour later and they went into a ship and prepared to leave.  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Aurora tapped her long fingernails on her desk impatiently. A dinging sound was heard. Aurora closed her eyes and said in a powerful voice, "Enter." The door opened with a whooshing sound. In walked a man about 6", he had broad shoulders, built up arms, and a strong looking chest. He had long white hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He walked in carefully, his long black cape trailing behind him. He stopped in front of Aurora's desk and spoke in a strong but gentle voice. "Aurora, we believe that we have located her." Aurora kept her eyes closed. "She is believed to be in the next solar system, her ex-boyfriend says that is where she is, shall we proceed with the invasion?"   
"No, too many people. I don't want any of them getting hurt. I will go alone," She stated, keeping her eyes closed and her head straight ahead. "I think not!" The man raised his voice not caring that she was his superior. "You are NOT going on that planet without the others! I- I will not allow it!" His face was growing red.  
Aurora opened her eyes, revealing cold looking silver eyes. "This is my call Sage, not yours," she said in a snippy voice, looking straight into his emerald green eyes. "I will not allow you to go. If I have to, I will tie you to the bed!" He dropped the whole superior act and now was talking to her as if she wasn't the Admiral. Aurora wasn't the least bit surprised at his reaction. "Oh please Sage. You won't allow me? You don't allow me anything. Don't forget I still have rank over you." Her voice was hard, as was her stare.  
"I will not permit such acts of suicide! You will not go down there. If I have to go to the DS3 council, I will." She let out a soft laugh. "No you won't." "You think I won't? I will, but I won't allow you to go. Neither will this crew, I know you want to kill her, but not without help." "Sage, you are dismissed," Aurora said, her teeth clenched and her voice low. He didn't move. "No Aurora, this is the last straw! You aren't going down there unprotected and in harms way. Either you take me along or you aren't going." "Sage, you are DISMISSED," she said in a raised voice obviously angered by his actions.  
"I'm not going anywhere except to the planet with you." He didn't look afraid of her as she rose from her chair in an instant. "You are dismissed soldier." She was really mad, and her eyes were giving him a dangerous look. "You don't dismiss me Aurora, I dismiss myself. Now you are going to hear me now. I know you want her too Aurora. You want that Bitch for what she did to you. I know that, why don't you let us help, she killed my sister if you don't recall." His voice was strained. "I recall. This is a very personal matter Sage. Now leave." She waved her hand towards the door and waited for him to leave, but he didn't. "You recall? Do you recall the pain that I felt? I want to burn that woman alive for what she did! She killed my only sister for nothing, just for sport. Aurora, I want to be there when the final blow comes down on her head and I want to see her body fall to the ground. Aurora, I love you, and I don't want anything to happen to you. That's all..." He looked at her with passion in his eyes.  
"Sage, I know you want to see her dead, I know that." She moved from out behind the desk. "But this? This will be real. Very real. I don't want to have to worry about you down there. I would kill myself if anything happened to you Sage. Please stay here." She walked up to him, and she was about 4 inches taller than he was. She touched his face with her gloved hand. "You know I'm the one that is suppose to say those things, not you." He liked the feel of her hand on his face, and he closed his eyes. "Please take me with you. What if something goes wrong?" "Nothing will, but just in case there is a problem with her, I will keep my microphone on my cape. That way if something goes wrong I can contact you and you can tell Sailor Galaxia. You have to stay here." She put her hand on his shoulder. "You HAVE to keep it on or you are not going young lady!" They let out a little chuckle. "Please be careful my love, you have to come back to me." Aurora looked at him and gave him a long passionate kiss on the lips. Aurora then looked at Sage and motioned to the door.  
"I will Sage. I will leave in one hour without reporting to the bridge, and please don't worry. I'll be fine. I will be back and when I am you and I will take a leave of absence from this. Maybe go to Neptune or Uranus and have a vacation, just you and me." With that Sage left and Aurora got ready to leave. It took her an hour to pack equipment and a few changes of clothing. She double checked everything and left in a large, silver ship. She looked back at her ship and blew a kiss to it, just as a tear rolled down her cheek.  



End file.
